Don't deserve you
by JCristina
Summary: Regina e Robin compartilhando um momento de intimidade e confissões. Escrita para a OQ Week. Tema: Songfic


**A música por trás dessa fic é Don't Deserve** **You - Plumbe. Em vez de colocar os trechos, cada uma das falas, tanto da Regina quanto do Robin, fazem parte da letra da música, e achei que isso seria uma boa ideia. Ficou curtinha por isso, mas acho que vale a tentativa. Beijão.**

* * *

"Você é o primeiro rosto que eu vejo, e a última coisa em que penso todas as noites." Sussurrou ela, abraçada ao homem deitado ao seu lado. Ele estava sem camisa, e ela podia correr os dedos por seu tórax, alimentando-se de seu calor, inebriando-se com a sua respiração. "Você é a razão pela qual ainda estou viva." Continuou ela, sentindo que lágrimas a alcançariam em algum momento. Deitada ao lado dele, ela vestia apenas uma curta camisola de cetim preto, o braço dele ao redor da sua cintura, mantendo-a perto, mantendo-a segura, protegida. "Você é alguém que eu não posso mais viver sem."

Robin dormia sempre tão pesadamente que sempre lhe surpreendia como ele a ouvia gemer no meio da noite durante suas crises de enxaqueca. A respiração dele mudou quase imperceptivelmente, e ela ergueu os olhos, observando as feições do seu homem. Observando o rosto bondoso, os lábios de leite e mel, lábios que lhe traziam palavras doces, incentivos e o mais puro e genuíno amor. O rosto dele era sua obra de arte favorita. "Você nunca desiste quando eu estou em crise." Continuou ela, acariciando o rosto dele delicadamente; pensando em tantas e tantas vezes que Robin segurou o seu mundo por ela, quantas vezes ele precisou reacender sua esperança, quantas maldições, vilões e problemas ele a ajudou a vencer. "Seus braços estão sempre abertos, e você é rápido em perdoar." Sussurrou ela, acariciando os braços dele, beijando o tórax dele com carinho, sentindo-se dolorosamente apaixonada por ele. "E quando eu cometo um erro, você me ama em um piscar de olhos."

Ela segurou os lábios, tentando evitar as lágrimas que brotavam no canto de seus olhos. Regina ergueu-se e beijou os lábios dele de maneira delicada, tentando não acordá-lo. "Eu não mereço o seu amor, Robin, mas você me dá mesmo assim." A voz dela parecia mais vulnerável e delicada, quase frágil. "Nunca é o suficiente para mim, você é tudo que eu preciso." Abraçando-o, ela ouviu as batidas do coração dele, calmas e serenas, transparecendo seu estado dormente. "E quando eu me afasto, você corre e vem logo atrás de mim…" Suspirou ela. "É o que você faz e eu não mereço você."

"Você é a luz dentro dos meus olhos, Regina." Ela segurou o ar, surpreendida por ele. Achava que o mesmo estava dormindo. Mas não; Robin passou a acariciar os cabelos dela, os olhos azuis encarando os seus, repleto de amor. "Você me dá uma razão para continuar tentando." Ele se debruçou e a beijou com carinho, Regina segurando firme aos antebraços que a seguravam. "Você me dá mais do que eu poderia sonhar." Ele sorriu, beijando-a novamente antes beijá-la no topo de seus cabelos. "Você me deixa de joelhos."

Ela já não podia evitar as lágrimas de amor e gratidão por sua alma gêmea. Por ter um homem decente, justo, apaixonado em sua vida. Não somente em sua cama, mas deitado sobre o seu coração, capaz de tocar sua alma. Ela jamais se sentiria merecedora do amor que ele lhe dedicava. Ela jamais se sentiria digna dos olhares de adoração refletidos nos olhos tão azuis quanto o mar que se estendia feito uma cobertura sobre o planeta. E Robin sabia disso. Fizera da sua missão lembrar a ela que Regina era uma deusa. Uma mulher forte e resiliente; uma mãe, filha, uma amiga. Alguém que estava sempre em prol de crescimento e evolução própria, em busca de melhoria. Regina era um fenômeno natural esplêndido de se ver e ele sabia que era fácil a ela esquecer-se disso. Acima de tudo, ele buscava sempre enaltecer sua humanidade, provando a ela que sentir era uma fonte de força e nunca, jamais uma fraqueza.

"Seu coração é ouro, e eu não faço ideia de como eu me tornei aquele que você escolheu para amar." Confessou ele sorrindo, abraçando-a e permitindo que ela deitasse sobre seu tórax, aproveitando aquele momento de intimidade e carinho.

"E eu não consigo acreditar que você está aqui, ao meu lado, depois de tudo o que eu já fiz."

E ali estava. Os resquícios de culpa que a Rainha havia tatuado na alma dela, perturbando-a perpetuamente. As sentenças escritas sobre o seu coração pelos crimes do passado. Mas ele jamais abandonaria sua missão de fazê-la lembrar de que o passado estava lá para ser uma lição, e não uma penitência. Ela não era mais aquela mulher. Era sua amiga, sua amante, sua alma gêmea.

"Eu também não mereço seu amor, mas você me ama mesmo assim." Suspirou ele, beijando-a delicadamente. "Nunca é o bastante pois você é tudo o que eu preciso." Robin limpou as lágrimas no canto dos olhos dela. "E quando eu me afasto, você larga tudo e vem correndo atrás de mim, é o que você faz. Eu não mereço você." Suspirou ele. "Mas eu amo você mesmo assim."

E ele a beijou, transmitindo com toda a sua intensidade o amor que estava sentindo, permitindo que ela deitasse por baixo dele, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dedos finos e delicados.


End file.
